Freedom is All I Want
by JustaWriterBro
Summary: Hitomi and Hayate have the world crushing their shoulders, both wanting some way out. The belief of M.I.S.T operating in Japan & a tournament taking place, this is an opportunity they needed. They end up meeting and with some friends. However, their troubles secretly linger and new issues arise, one can crack under the pressure. But, they're not the only ones with similar issues.
1. Prologue

Marriage.

That one word, sent Hayate in a frenzy under the heavy mask he wore. His eyes lit up in disbelief, trying to think if he misunderstood his father. Marriage was never directed at him until this point in time.

"Marriage?" He asked, hiding the affirmation. The elder nodded, pacing the floor in front of his son.

"As a leader of this clan, eventually you must have a heir to take your place when you leave. Which is why you are giving two options. Find a woman you shall love and marry before your 27th birthday or have it arranged for you."

Hayate bit down a remark to ask who'd choose the maiden but he knew well who'd choose the bride. His fist curled into his lap, knuckles whitened as the bones poked out. Marriage was a word Hayate secretly despised. It was nothing but an empty word that binded two people together. Though, his parents' marriage was happy, he felt that the word for him wouldn't be as true. He had hoped for some time of delay when he had to face it but honestly, his mind had worried about it every now and then.

"The maiden. What must she be like?"

"Somebody the parents and elders can approve. That's all but it's best if she's in any clan that's on good terms such as the Hayabusa clan."

Hayate listened as his father explained what was crucial. Her personality, her past, her present, what's she capable of, basics of what Hayate should find. He really didn't wish to deal with this until later on in time as but the clan matters more than selfish needs and wants. Funny how he just was getting used to juggling his responsibility too.

Happily, Hayate was dismissed accordingly, and just when his feet stepped out the room, his father stopped him.

"If something occurs, please use this as a last resort but," Hesitation to continue was almost frightening until he continued,"Find one of our own if it comes down to it."

Hayate looked back to see stern eyes staring back at him.

"Yes, Father."

Hayate left, the words stone hard in the tensing air. He walked calmingly from the empty hallway to the outside of the home. The rain scattered everywhere, the day grey and cloudy, nothing but the sound of rain hitting the floor was only heard. He sat down on the footsteps, blankly gazing upon the homes spread out. The outside world has suddenly become so dull to Hayate now.

"Come on, hurry up Makoto!"

He found a pair of kids running towards shelters, both males laughing and panting with their sandals slapping the ground and the heel of their feet. He smiled at the sight of the two happy children, remembering how things were simpler back then. How lucky those children are.

"Master Hayate?"

His smile vanished, hazel irises following the feminine voice. He found a certain purple-haired relative dry under a transparent red umbrella. A soft smile showed as she walked in front of him, keeping her distance.

"Are you alright?" She asked, the look of concern starting to show.

He signed as he pat his hand to his side. She closed the umbrella as she went under the roof, sitting by him. He scooted a bit, giving her room as she smiled at him. He might as well tell her what's going to happen. Just say it quick and easy, he thought.

"Ayane, I'm going to have to marry next year."

Crimson orbs showed grimace as they wandered off to the grey outdoors. Ayane pulled back the strain of lavender, her face now becoming emotionless and unreadable. Though, her eyes showed the true emotions of anger and almost resentment. Negative emotions had always been easy to see in them, even when her face showed the opposite.

"Mother mentioned this to me." Ayane stated bluntly, her voice low and harsh. A moments of raindrops passed, neither of the two speaking but instead have their own thoughts to look over. Eventually, Hayate decides to ask an important question.

"Who would-"

"Nobody."

The answer came out quickly and certain, cutting off the rest of the question. She knew the question and the answer was there would be nobody worthy of her master nor her brother. Nobody deserves such a man and she'll be damned if she finds somebody worth that blessing.

"Nobody." She repeated, holding the umbrella to her lap, tightening the grip of it,"Nobody."

Hayate nodded, smiling at his sister internally. She was so protective of him, he honestly liked that she showed such worry. He was also happy that she has become more or less like his sister than an underling. They finally became more family-like, though Ayane still refuses to let go of the 'Master Hayate' or act more relaxed. Then again, this wasn't the place to be relaxed.

"I see. Nobody you know of?"

"No."

He put his arm around her and brought her closer to him, her body suddenly tensed at the sudden notion. Her body finally relaxed,her head on his shoulder, and his chin placed right on top. He pushed back the bangs and kissed her exposed forehead, releasing her bangs. He let out a puff of air as she seemed to sink further, her hand now laying on the dark blue fabric of his kimono.

"I wish you'd just stay single." Ayane admitted.

"I'd wish for that,too." Hayate sighs, watching the silhouette of his father appear at the far end of him.

If only I didn't have to marry, he thought dreadfully.

* * *

><p>Red liquid escaped the elder man's lips, a saddening smile forming under the gushing blood. He knew his time has come, he couldn't stay as long as he hoped. He wanted to see his young girl fight for first place of the Dead or Alive tournament. He wanted her to win, in hopes she'll finally believe he's proud of her when he was already proud. He wanted to see that happy face he raised and see her overwhelmed with accomplishment. His wife looked at him with grief, tears starting to form.<p>

"Don't cry. You'd know this would happen soon." He said, cracked and almost inaudible.

"The nurse will help you just hang in there!" She cried, her hand squeezing his. The feeling was barely noticeable, his body had grown rather numb. The brunette was miserably holding back sobs as she watched the man she loved slowly die.

"I can't. I'm sorry but my body has gotten weary. I can't hold on anymore."

"Please. Just for a little longer." She pleaded, her other hand caressing his cheek. His eyes started growing heavy, the glint of blue attempting to still shine,"She'll be devastated to find yo-"

"I know. Maybe it's for the best. Please..get me some paper. I need to write this final thing before I go."

The woman was shocked but did what he said, only to find no paper but a weak napkin that'll do. She reached for a pen in her purse and handed him the two things.

"Okay, I can do this." He whispered to himself,confidently.

His hand was shaking too violently for him to properly hold the pen, but he couldn't care. He needed to write before he left. He needed to, he had to. He held the napkin down on the empty bed table tray, his pen creating shaky, sloppy but readable handwriting. He let out another blood-filled cough, spots of it landing on the napkin. He let out a small gasp as he realized the oxygen was suddenly gone. He couldn't care, he has to get the last word in. He had to.

The chocolate-haired woman looked at the trembling hand suddenly wave off the napkin and his chest stopped rising, her hands no longer on his face or his hand were now on his shoulders.

"Honey!"

The ghostly face, wrinkles encased everywhere, and his white mustache sprayed with red had her almost lose it. The reflected light in his eye has darkened, yet despite his depressing appearance, the smile he had on from the beginning was still in tact. She looked at the written napkin, taking it from his cold hands. Her eyes widened at the handwriting and suddenly the tears she attempted to hold back slid off the corner.

_Ich liebe dich, meine liebe. I was always proud of what've you done. Please,no tears for the deceasing.. Understand this is life. You'll mustn't worry about me. I'll always be here for you, Hito_

He didn't even finish his daughter's name, leaving out the last two letters in her name.

"Get a doctor now!" The wife screamed in german.

The wife quickly grabbed the napkin as the newly appeared nurse took her away from the now dead man. Gawking blankly at the napkin, teardrops from her face fell onto the ink, smudging the last half written name. She reread it over and over, carefully folding the napkin and placing it in her purse. In a breeze, she felt the rush of some doctors and nurses hurry to her husband.

"Where were you, nurse?" The japanese wife asked in her own native language,"Where were you?"

The nurse tried to comfort the woman,unsure of what the woman said until she finally ripped away from her.

"Where were you?!" She yelled this time in German,"Where were you when my husband needed you?!"

The nurse looked away, biting her lip as the look of guilt over-washed her.

"I'm sorry.." Was all she managed to say before the japanese woman fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

Her husband has gone away, leaving one unaware of what has happened now and one in despair. Her beloved daughter was the only thing the wife had left. Poor young girl had lost her father trying to help him out. Then, the mother had an epiphany.

"Is the match with the young girl on?"

The nurse, crouched down to her level looked at her confusingly and taken back at the strange question.

"Pardon?"

"The girl in the finals, my daughter, is her match on?"

"You mean with the chinese man, Jann Lee? I'm not sure, I haven't checked. Isn't her name-"

"Hitomi." The japanese widow replied,"Her name is Hitomi."


	2. Chapter 1

Darkness had captured her sight, nothing but the feel of smooth texture consuming most of her face. Picking up her head, her vision was blurred and shaky, only making out shapes and outlines of the objects around her as a new grayish light appeared. Frustrated, she rubbed her eyes and looked down at the wavy covers she had hugged herself with at this time. The vague outline of her hands threw the covers away, exposing the almost colorless peach tone on her legs. She sat up and pointed her body to the side of the bed, her hand attempting to sooth the pain rocking around in her head.

"Why is my head pounding?" She hissed to herself, her other fingers finding the gentle surface of circular beads on a string. Yanking on it, she flinched at the blinding light and the added pain to the sudden exposure.

Few seconds and she pushed herself out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. Her hands clenched on to the side of the door, her head peaking into the barely lit restroom. A terrible habit she'd do, thinking somebody might pop up and scare the daylights out of her. Childish, she thought of it, but old habits die hard.

She found her reflection as she stepped into the room. Puffy pink eyeballs circling around blue iris and her nose has turned into a light red color. Her bangs were sticking against her moist cheeks, her lips dying of thirst with brown strings attacking the corners. Her face had become dull in color and without a doubt, her jaw was tensing when she realized the answer to her previous question.

How forgetful she has become, she had almost forgotten she cried herself to sleep. Almost forgotten that she hadn't cried so heavily in a long time and almost forgotten the result of releasing all the sadness and inner anger. Were the emotions all released, of course not. Eventually, it was going to multiple like a virus and bottle in her.

She decided to look away from her pitiful self and start the water, splashing her face. Brushing against her skin, the cool liquid awakened her senses and finally woke her up. Not daring to look at the mirror again, she grabbed a rag that was slouched over a nearby ring and dried herself up.

The red eyes were still recent, more or less she couldn't have slept more than several minutes. No meaning for sleep when she was wide awake, she figured she might as well do something. Throwing the rag on the floor, she threw herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling fan dangle and spin for her. She needed to think of something else to do, not let her mind drift into the events that occurred earlier. She didn't need, no, want to become wrapped up in depressing thoughts in some type of trance.

Not alone with nobody to comfort her, at least.

Her eyes gazed down to a black screen blankly watching her, begging silently to be used. She signed, giving into the silent pleas as she reached for the remote. Some T.V could help her.

* * *

><p>"Hitomi?"<p>

The woman's empty stare never left the lit up screen. Not responding to her own name, Leifang felt at uneasy and closed the door behind her. Her back pressed against the door, her dark eyes still staring at her dead-like friend. She knew that there was grief, something she's never seen in the bubbly female. The tough, cheerful Hitomi she knew wasn't slouching there like a rag doll.

She tried again, saying her name more forcefully. A sapphire iris gawking at the Chinese woman was all she got as a response. She dared to sit next to her, her hands folded away from Hitomi.

"How long have you been up? You look awful."

Click. The screen went black along with the mini voices inside of it. Hitomi merely brought herself to have her legs embracing her torso, her knees now supporting her head.

"Since twelve." She stated, her tone dead and hushed.

"Have you tried sleeping again?" Leifang asked, pushing hair back against Hitomi's ear. A strange look of uncertainty and confusion appeared on the half German.

"No."

"Do you want to get some air?"

"No."

Leifang was taken back at that, her uneasiness growing. Hitomi would jump to go out.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'm just coping," She answered,"Just coping."

"Coping with what?"

Hitomi held back a sob in her throat, her teeth grinding. She picked her head and brought herself to stare at the concerning gaze of her friend's. The overwhelming feeling squeezing her lungs and her throat, the growing worry was slowly becoming painful to Hitomi to stare at. Why were simple words so hard to say now?

"Hitomi, what happened? Did somebody hurt you?"

"N-No."

She hiccuped as uncontrollable sobs escaped her mouth, her eyes watering and her body quaking at the sudden temperature drop. Warm smooth hands were on her shoulders, dark orbs wanting an answer.

"You're scaring me. What happened?"

Her mouth was sewed shut, the words swirling inside. She couldn't bear to look at Leifang and slammed her head against her chest in shame. Screaming but no noise leaving, Hitomi's arms and fists hugged the fabric of Leifang's shirt. Leifang blinked, not processing at the sudden contact or movements. Her hands auto-piloted and landed on her back, rubbing comfortably. She knew what would happen.

"Shh, it's okay. You can let it out." Leifang whispered in a soft-spoken manner. When Hitomi's mouth finally open, strangled noises formed and came out. Whimpers and sobs were following behind that and what sounded like broken words were trying to fit in-between. Hitomi tried to speak properly but the words were so unclear. She tried to breath and relax enough to say something. Leifang watched the sobs attempt to die out.

"Hitomi, what are you trying to say?"

"Dead.." Hitomi managed to cough up.

That silenced Leifang and somehow, her gut was telling her what that dead meant. She knew what the poor breaking girl was trying to say. She knew what this had meant.

"Your dad?"

Hitomi rubbed her head, her hiccuping growing worse. Leifang stroked her hair and her throat went dry.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi."

Her words were blocked out by the hysterical crying. It never reached Hitomi's ears.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I'm so so so sorry about the late posting! Testing, school work, and with me procrastinating, I finally hopped on this. Anyways, awfully sorry if this was either shorter than usually or boring. I'll try to get in chapters faster and also debating on keeping the One Night at Freddy's story or keeping it as a one-shot now. But I will get right on these chapters and figure out what to do!)_


	3. Author's note

I'm awfully sorry but I think I hit a slump..and got a bad case of Writer's block. I mean.. I know what I'm going to do but I don't know how to start it off. I need to work on this double time.. -JustaWriterBro


End file.
